


Dark Again

by wisekitsune



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post Trespasser, Romance, Solavellan, Tragedy, deep sleeper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisekitsune/pseuds/wisekitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan dreams vividly at night of many different things. Some nights she dreams of her past, other nights she dreams of what happened during the day, but very rarely does she let herself dream of the future she once hoped for. Regardless of the dream, he is always there watching her from a far, making sure she is ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be a series of dreams that my Lavellan (Kitsune), has after the Trespasser DLC until the next game. 
> 
> Comments are welcome :)

Small feet toddled their way through the familiar woods. The vast forests and lands that she had grown up in never failed her no matter where she went. Large brown eyes found their way to the path that led towards the outer reaches of the camp her clan had set up.

Under the breaths of her elders she had slipped away and was now where she needed to be. Climbing over rocks and up a small hill the child finally came to her decided location. It was old the grounds she stood on. A shrine of many ages that had stood through the time of her people.

As she stood before it the young elf collapsed to her knees and threw together her hands in a clasping motion. Strands of vibrant reddish orange hair fled into her vision as she leaned forward. Her eyes looking up as she bowed before the shrine. As she opened her mouth to speak a voice echoed in the distance.

"Da'len" the voice chimed out. Quickly shoulders raised and the elf looked around to see none other than her mother standing behind her.

The older woman's hair had been drawn back into a bun to keep the long stands of dark brown hair from falling into her vision.

Pushing her hair behind her ear the little girl came to her feet and stood before her mother. Knees covered in the freshly softened dirt from the rains that had fallen not too long ago.

"Mamae" she breathed out as if all air had escaped her.

"Da'len what are you doing out here so far from the clan. Hasn't Keeper Deshanna taught you anything when it comes to the dangers of being out alone?"

The girl lowered her eyes to the ground and with a deep breath, so too did her shoulders fall as well.

"Ir abelas, mamae… I was going to pray for papae to return." muttered the red head.

Large brown eyes met those of darker and much older eyes. The brunette tensed at her daughter's statement only to then relax and calmly walk towards her child.

The girl flinched and squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation for something she did not know, but was surprised when she was greeted with none other than a tight hug. Her mother lowered herself to the ground and held her child tightly as if she would disappear if she let go.

"My sweet da'len." Her mother whispered as she softly kissed the young girls freckled forehead. Opening her eyes to look at her mother she watched in subtle fear as her mother began to tear up.

In all her five years being alive, only once has she ever seen her mother truly cry. This was a new experience that tore at the red head's heart. Reaching up she touched her mom's face and tried to wipe away the water that now soaked her skin.

"Death is something we must all come to accept." Her mother finally spoke out sending chills and nauseas throughout the little one's stomach.

The older elf gently rubbed the corners of her sleeved top to her eyes and dried them to the best of her ability. Still holding onto her daughter, but not as tightly as before , she gazed into those warm brown eyes that had been chipped with the most subtle shards of green. A calm smile touched her face.

"We all must walk that path at some point da'len. We never know when it will come, but when it does all must accept it. Even when it seems hard, we must stand up to the sorrow we feel and smile. Know that your father is in a better place now my sweet."

The young girl tilted her head and watched as her mother came to her own feet and now stood again. Dark brown eyes eyed the shrine behind the younger of the two and the brunette came to sigh lightly. "Why did you come here to pray though?" her mother asked.

Turning around and facing the shrine with her mother the child gulped and looked away in fear of what her own mother would say. Her keeper had told her tales of what would happen when praying to certain gods. Perhaps she had forgotten such things and was clouded from the right judgment.

"I prayed to all of them mamea, and none answered…." Finally she dared to look at her mother. Biting at her bottom lip the girl grew as much courage as she could to give the rest of her answer. "Keeper Dashanna always said that when none else would answer he would."

Pulling away from her mother she went to look closer at the shrine. "I thought maybe he would help bring papae back.."

Her mother merely shook her head and pushed a single strand of the darkest brown hair out of her face. Extending an arm the elf signaled for her own daughter to take her hand. The girl obliged with no resistance.

Away they walked down the path back towards camp, hand in hand.

"Kit" her mother finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Yes mamae?"

"Be weary of what you ask from him. You know the tales and have heard them many a time from the Keeper and others. He is a trickster. "

The red head nodded slowly and looked away from her mother. She had heard the tales since she could remember. While he did answer from time to time, his responses were never what one hoped for, even if they did get the desired request.

Ahead the camp could be seen and the youngster known as Kit by those closest to her tightened her grip on her mother's hand. It was only here that she stopped in her tracks and looked to her right to see a very familiar wolf from a far, staring at her with large sharp blue eyes.

Everything in this moment froze and the girl sighed. With a blink of her eyes she was no longer a small child walking back into her long lost camp with her mother, but instead a fair and small elf staring with sorrow in her eyes. The scenery around them had changed to nothing more than an empty forest that had not seen any life in quite some time.

She went to reach out but instead pulled her right arm back and shook her head. In a blink of an eye she was gone and the wolf was left alone in the silence.

Slowly the wolf too disappeared leaving the dream to end.

When he awoke he came to sight of his new home, far away from her. It was still dark as the sun had not yet risen in the east. His icy blue eyes blinked in hopes of pushing all the sleep from them.

How many times had he woken the same lately? He could see her in the fade, during different times of her life. Anything was enough for him at this point. 

For a while she would simply stand in her favorite place and watch him, even reach out to him. As of late this was no longer the case.

She would dream vibrant dreams that would vary from time to time. Some were of her past, some of the present, and even some of the future she had once hoped for. Now though, she would dream and once she caught wind of him she would do the fleeing instead of him.

Solas knew she had her reasons and dare not ask why of her as she was allowed to feel the way she did. He knew his path and so did she. All he asked was to be able to keep an eye on her from a far as always. It was in those trips to the fade that he felt some happiness.

Throwing his feet over the side of his bed, he went to stand. His hands searched and went to grab the sketchbook that rested closely to the bed on the floor. Perhaps while he waited for the sun, he would sketch, for sleep was something he would not resume for the rest of this night.

Chapter end


	2. Cold Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She dreams of her most recent day with Sera out on the Exalted Plains.

Wolves are creatures of intelligence, they learn by working together. Wolves succeed when they work as a pack to take down their pray. 

A lone wolf will never truly succeed on its own.

xXx

She sat near the river bank with her hart behind her gently grazing on some newly grown grass. Her right arm wrapped around her knees as she looked into the waters.  
It was from out of nowhere that a sudden force caused the elf to fall forwards. Her only arm reached out to catch herself from falling. Kitsune threw herself back up and turned to eye her hart. His snout was lowered towards her level and was right in her face now. Readjusting herself she gently patted his nose.

“Wesley are you lonely?” she asked as if the creature would respond so simply. 

Her hart known as Wesley grunted only to then move away from her hand and resume what he had been doing earlier. 

Pushing back her vibrant reddish orange curls she grinned. She knew he couldn’t be all that lonely as not to far away was a simple gray horse that the hart knew all too well. The two of them had been stable neighbors back when the Inquisition was still running. Perhaps her dear Wesley was more lonely now, seeing as he didn’t see his old friend as often. 

Kitsune knew all too well what it felt like to be lonely, but she refused to let herself get down so fast. Pushing her right arm forward and what remained of her left she forced herself up with as much force as possible. It was getting easier for her to function without her left arm, yet it still troubled her. Dagna had recently written her to inform her that her new prosthetic arm was in the works and would be ready for her soon. 

Looking down at her left arm she grimaced, things would never be the same. Shaking her head viciously she forced herself to think of something else, anything else. These past few weeks since the Exalted Council had been absolutely awful. She had gone through mood swings and had been so busy with dismantling the Inquisition that she felt as though she barely had time to breathe. It wasn’t until Sera had forced her to take a vacation of her choice that she finally felt somewhat calm. 

Of all the places in the world, she had chosen the Exalted Plains?! It had to be the worst place for her right now, yet for some reason she felt a need to be here. 

Running her hand through the tall grass the girl walked towards her hart. Her body instantly gave into her mount, as she leaned into his warmth. His fur was not soft to the touch but it wasn’t too rough either. She enjoyed tracing his stripes that ran down the sides of his hind legs. They were the prettiest of dark brown and mingled beautifully in his gray fur. Tracing each stripe slowly she grinned bring a smile to her freckled cheeks, a smile that failed to last long. 

Wesley threw up his head quickly as did his friend the gray horse. Both stood very still with ears straight up and open to take in every sound. The harts dark brown eyes narrowed as it looked into the vast fields of tall golden grass.  
Kitsune reached into her saddle bag while keeping her eyes in the direction the mounts had theirs. It probably was nothing, maybe a halla had darted somewhere or a crow had flown out into the sky scaring them. Yet deep in her mind the elf knew something wasn’t right. To make things worse her partner in crime on this trip was still out hunting for food. Kitsune was unable to shoot a bow now, leaving all the hunting to Sera. Sera had been gone for what seemed like days even though it was probably only a few hours. 

Finally a knife was procured from her saddle bag. Her only weapon as of right now sadly. Kit grasped onto its handle tightly and narrowed her eyes. Bright orange strands fell in her eyes. A gentle shake of the grass a few feet before her caught her attention and with it so did two dark eyes. 

It all happened so fast, her hart and the gray mare bolted as soon as the creature had lunged out into plain sight. Kitsune had braced herself for the attack that never came. She crouched and held her ground only to watch the dark canine fall to its side as an arrow flew into its neck.

Sera had come at the right time with her bow in hand and a new arrow ready to make a final blow. Kitsune however raced to the fallen predator. She came to his side and watched as the animal spewed out blood. Sera had shot him straight through his windpipe. It would only be a matter of moments until it met its end. 

“It’s a wolf…” She whispered out. 

“And it almost killed yah.” Sera retorted quickly. The blonde came to her friend’s side with another arrow ready to be shot into its heart. 

Kitsune stared at her friend and shot daggers. “Don’t” she muttered out. Her large brown eyes changed to stare at the wolf once more. It had gone still during their exchange and the only movement that existed now was the still pouring of blood that came from mouth. 

Tears threatened to break through as the once inquisitor stared at the now dead animal, its eyes still open. To her surprise they weren’t so dark as much as they were almost a beautiful shade of copper. Pushing the orange strands from her face Kitsune reached out to touch the wolf. 

“It was stupid of you to think attacking alone would have ended well.” Her voice was full of anger and sorrow. “If only you had listened to your friend, your mother, or perhaps your lover… Maybe things would have been different” 

Sera lifted an eye to this comment and bit her lip. “You might be going bonkers if you are talking to a dead animal.” 

A faint grin tugged at her mouth at that comment. It would be fitting if she lost her mind now, everything else in her life had flipped on her. 

“It’s a good thing I got here when I did. The dog, wolf, or whatever it is would have torn your arse up!” The blonde added and gently smiled only to then place a hand on the red head’s shoulder. Kitsune looked up and was met with her kind grin, something she felt Sera hid too often. “Come on Inquisitor, we have our mounts to catch and food to eat.” 

Kitsune rolled her eyes and pushed the tears from her eyes. “I told you to just call me Kit or even Kitsune. I’m no longer the Inquisitor.” The elf corrected with her pointer finger straight up as if she were teaching a lesson. 

“Eh Kit is so new and I’m used to calling you the Inquisitor.”Sera pointed out as she searched the distance only to have her eyes catch sight of the long antlers that stood out. 

At this point Kit just sighed and let it slide. Walking beside Sera the Inquisitor smiled. She could see Wesley and his friend standing near a tree that seemed very ill placed in this area. The mare shook her head up and down at the sight of Sera waving. 

A gust of wind blew through the grass throwing locks of red and orange everywhere and in that moment the elf gazed his way. He sat on a small hill with his large blue eyes looking at her. His dark black fur blew in the wind as did her hair. She had known he was there since the beginning, yet only now did she acknowledge him. 

With a snap of her fingers everything around them froze. Only the wind moved freely now. He was here again, with nothing to say. 

“I suppose you have nothing to say right?” she asked while turning her body to face him. His head only tilted with a slow blink of his eyes.

Oh how her heart hurt. It had been only a month really since she had last seen him in person. The first few times he appeared to her in her dreams she would reach for him, only to cry out into emptiness as he would disappear. 

“I dream of so much and I know that when I wake I will only remember you being here. My mind loses track of so much of what fully goes down during this time. I just wish that I would wake to something different for once.” Kitsune explained. 

Wrapping her right arm around her body she sighed and just like that she was gone from the dream. Everything around them from the field to Sera and the mounts frozen in time disappeared, leaving only the wolf and a now calm forest scene to appear. The wolf closed his eyes and it was only then that he reverted back to his normal appearance. He stood in the empty area and looked at where she had been only seconds ago. Spirits fluttered around the spot she had stood, examining it with great interest. 

“I wish it-” he caught himself muttering only to pull his arms behind him. His blue eyes closed and he knew it would only be a matter of moments before he too would wake from this world and be forced to return to the reality that was now his life. Sauntering towards the spot of interest the mage looked to it and gently grinned. She most certainly did have an influence like none other he had seen in a while. The ground had been burned and in its place a small plant grew forth

He closed his eyes once more and disappeared just as she had. 

Chapter end


End file.
